


Egg Holder.

by Purple_Galaxys_Arts



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Among Us, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Galaxys_Arts/pseuds/Purple_Galaxys_Arts
Summary: Galaxy asks Rigel if she could hold his egg, yet is told no. But doesn't give up, not with being as stubborn as a mule.
Relationships: Rigel x Galaxy
Kudos: 3





	Egg Holder.

Rigel hummed as he watched over his tablet as a hand rested on the egg strapped to his chest by a baby holder, feeling off Rigel looked up to see Purple, one of the captions of the skield unit 0600. Rigel knew her as she knew him, putting his tablet away Rigel looked to her, giving his full attention to the female before him as she seemed to straighten up a bit as she was ready to talk.  
"Can I hold the egg, please? You trust me enough to tell me who you are, not to mention your offer, so please?" Purple asked as she folded her hands in a begging manner, as this request took Rigel by surprise.  
He had trusted this caption with his secret, as well as requested her to be his mate, his gaze shifted from the female in purple to the pastel egg strapped to his chest as he slightly turned his body from the female as he shook his head no, "sorry Galaxy, I trust you, I truly do. But not yet with my egg." Rigel said as his gaze stayed on the egg as he recalled a memory of sorts.  
"That's fine Rigel, I understand you're not ready yet. But know that I'm gonna ask again later." Galaxy said with a small smirk as Rigel quietly laughed, "of course you are, you're as stubborn as a mule with this stuff." Rigel said as he gently rested a hand on her helmet as the female smiled behind her helmet.

Only a few days passed before Galaxy had asked Rigel again, again the male denied her request as Galaxy simply agreed & went back to her tasks, only for her to ask again within the same day limit. Rigel was very patient with each time she asked, he never got annoyed, never told her to stop asking, even encouraged her by telling her a maybe at some times as Rigel could see, & hear, the excitement that radiated off the female when hearing that maybe. Till finally that one day she asked as she got her yes, taken aback by the answer she had to confirm what he said as Rigel softly laughed & confirmed his yes, with stars in her eyes Galaxy was patient as Rigel carefully removed the egg from the pouch. Holding it with two tentacles as he removed the holder only to transfer it to Galaxy as Rigel tightened the straps to the females smaller body, asking her if it was ever too tight or too loose, Galaxy answered as she felt Rigel carefully slip his fingers between the straps to make sure they were tight himself. Once the straps were tight to both of their likings Rigel took the egg within his hands as he held it close, his gaze staring at the egg before looking to Galaxy as he finally placed the egg in the holder.

The female didn't even dare to breathe as her eyes were fixated on the egg now resting against her chest, small tears in her eyes as she smiled, her hands slowly raising up to rest on the egg, "hello little one," Galaxy softly spoke as Rigel watched how careful she was with his egg. Rigel could see how gentle she was with the egg as he felt the love for this female spike, he had already trusted one human to have his child, yet due to complications with the delivery of the egg is what had done Rigel's first lover in, as well as what made him find another. Finding it in Galaxy, not only did she show leadership, but she wasn't afraid to be herself, not afraid to test her luck since she knew what Rigel truly was, Rigel knew this female human would be the perfect partner, not only that but the perfect mate to bare his eggs if Rigel even dared to try again with a human lover.  
"Hey," Galaxy whispered as Rigel looked to her, wondering if something was the matter, "can they hear heartbeats? The babies in the eggs, is it like the female womb & they can hear us?" Galaxy asked as Rigel felt himself smile.  
"Very much so, they can hear you as well as feel when someone touches the egg. So yes, very much like a female womb, why do you ask?" Rigel asked as he crossed his arms, finally being able to do this without the egg.

"I was asking to see if this little one can hear my heartbeat, they must know your heartbeat by memory now. So I wanted to know if they could hear mine too, after all, I'm gonna be a mom to this little one someday." Galaxy said as Rigel's heart skipped a beat at how pure this female was.  
Softly laughing Rigel carefully pulled Galaxy into a hug as one hand rested on the egg, "I love you, I truly do." Rigel muttered as he held this female close, causing Galaxy to smile as she wrapped her arm around Rigel, her other hand remaining on the egg as her & Rigel's fingers carefully overlaid one another.  
"How much is 'I truly do' Rigel?" Galaxy asked as the male's hand carefully traced up the female's back to rest on the top of her helmet, Rigel bringing his head down to gently tap her helmet with his.  
"Enough to hopefully try having an egg with you one day in the future." Rigel said as he could already see Galaxy's flustered face in his mind as he allowed himself to smile, "y-you're serious?" Galaxy asked as she pulled back enough to look at Rigel to try & see if he was fibbing.  
The imposter only nodded as a soft mutter of a yes fell from his lips as Galaxy felt the warm blush across her cheeks as she looked at the egg attached to her chest, "one day you'll have a sibling." Galaxy said as Rigel softly laughed, tapping his helmet against hers as he smiled, happy to have picked her as his mate.


End file.
